


【OP】[A]ddiction

by Fatjunejune



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anatomy, F/M, Killing, Mercenaries, Naked Cuddling, Original Character Death(s), Penis In Vagina Sex, Phone Sex, Rough Sex, Twilights (Gangsta), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatjunejune/pseuds/Fatjunejune
Summary: My love is besotted with you.我的愛與你同在。
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Bloody Mary

**Author's Note:**

> *女主非正常人非普世價值觀，男主是多弗朗明哥  
> *我流黑幫AU，海賊王和黑街gangsta設定融合產物  
> *邏輯死，勿深究🙏  
> *如ooc望見諒🙏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In love with the feeling of bathing in the blood.  
> 戀上了沐浴在溫熱血液中的愉悅感。

烈日，中午。刺眼熾熱的光緩緩照射到蔚藍天穹籠罩下的世界，隱藏在灰黑色陰暗處的建築物逐一被它捕捉到，不幸地從陰影間被扯出來，被迫與陽光相擁。

它也照射到骯髒的狹窄街道上，空氣中的灰塵被照耀得閃閃發光，像是日間出現了觸手可及的星屑。大概過了不久，熱煙從地上蒸騰升起，空氣變得扭曲，景象有些歪歪扭扭。本來還在街邊拾取地上的食物殘渣來進食的老鼠，此刻也好像忍受不住太陽的毒辣光芒，拋下美味可口的腐爛食物，逃到陽光觸及不到的黑暗。

躺在灰色磚上的宣傳單張滿是縐摺的痕跡，中間還隱隱約約的有一個淺黑色鞋印。衣服殘舊、臉上污垢的人，或多或少的坐在一些階梯上打瞌睡，又或者是後背靠在牆邊，吞雲吐霧，仰頭呆望天空，呼出一縷縷混濁的白煙。

炎熱的夏日偶然還是會有一絲絲清涼的風掠過，那柔弱的力度像是有人輕輕的在耳邊吹風，淡淡的，癢癢的。它拂過街道時，還將一把細微又和這街道不符合的突兀聲音帶了過來。

_叩。叩。叩。_

優雅又高貴的腳步聲一下一下的，從遠到近地敲在躲藏在骯髒街道的人的耳膜上。這聲音既響亮又清脆——是高跟鞋與磚頭碰撞的聲音。抽著煙的男人們表面不露痕跡的維持著原來的動作，然而雙眼卻往聲源處掃了過去。

黑色的高跟鞋，鞋跟高得嚇人，且很尖銳， _ **假如被它踩在重要部位上必定又痛又爽**_ 。小腿的弧度適宜，不粗也不會過於骨棱棱。長而有力的白皙大腿，讓人不禁遐想， ** _想被這雙腿夾住腰身，二人的私處緊貼對方的，甚至會輕輕磨蹭，盛情地進行更深層次的交流_** 。水蛇般彎曲弧度的腰既美麗又誘人，隨著走路的步伐而一左一右的扭， _ **想必後面有一個性感頗翹的臀部**_ 。豐滿的胸部微微顛簸， _ **幾乎要撐破單薄又緊束的衣服**_ 。

黑色連身裙只有兩條纖幼又鬆弛的吊帶牽著，偶爾還掉落到手臂旁。它完美貼合著那人的豐胸、腰身，裙擺長度只是恰恰到達她的下身，勉強的能遮蓋內褲， _ **不過假如動作再大一點，裏面的款式還是能夠窺見的**_ 。

簡單又暴露的穿著 **，** 是一般 _ **妓女**_ 最愛穿的衣著風格。

男人們的表情埋藏在煙霧之後，他們繼續大膽又猥瑣的端詳那個衣著具有娼婦風格的女人。

在優美的鎖骨之上，是漂亮的五官。塗了殷紅唇彩的雙唇勾起一抹笑容，烈焰般火紅的眸子正是好心情的微微彎起，和瞳孔一樣顏色的長髮則是在後背搖曳生姿。頸部掛著一條銀鍊，上面的牌子則是垂在胸部上，在陽光下反射出耀眼的光芒。

她像是感覺到他們的視線全都聚焦在自己身上，唇畔的弧度更是上揚了幾分，還哼笑出聲來，為沉默的街道哼奏了幾聲悅耳的音符。在躲在後背的雙手終於露出來，只是手裏卻握著一把東西。

是一把軍刀，銀色刀身也在陽光下如同項鍊的牌子一樣，反射出吊詭的白光。

這資訊傳入他們的視覺裏，並在大腦裏轉化出這個答案後，他們立刻移開視線，裝作剛才什麼都沒發生過。

如說剛才這個女人衣著暴露誘惑男人侵犯她的話，那麼現在就是很危險，絕不能隨便靠近。

女人看到他們收回視線後，笑了幾聲後將把握刀的手放在腰側繼續走路。本是明亮的叩叩聲突然啞聲，像是踩到了紙張並和它一起與地面磨擦。她停下來，彎腰拾起，好奇的看著上面的內容。

撇除上面的明豔奪目的色彩衝擊，裏面寫著的是一間妓女館，圖裏女人的姿勢大膽誘惑，下面的文字則是歡迎男人入去遊玩。

她看完只是長長地嗯了一聲，隨即手往上一揚，它可憐兮兮的在空中飄浮，又被拋回棄置在布滿塵埃的地面上。

「不好意思。」

靠在牆邊仰頭吐煙的男人猛然覺得有一雙軟軟的東西貼上了他的胸膛，還沒吐完的煙因驚嚇而倒流回去，嗆喉的咳嗽了幾聲。他低下頭驚慌的看著赤髮女子抬頭看著他，用著天真的語氣問道「能借一下你的外套嗎？」

語畢，那對豐滿的乳房更貼近了。男人不用往下看都能聯想到它被主人怎樣擠壓到變形，而且這女人的衣服太單薄了，他幾乎都感覺到連身裙下的粉紅乳頭的微硬感覺在輕戳著他。

如此情慾的動作是個正常男人都會忍不住有反應，此刻這個男人也如是。喉結滾動了兩下，冷汗從額頭流下來，那處起了強烈的反應，褲襠位隆起了。

只是他剛才也睨到眼前這個女人握著危險的東西，立刻打住更進一步的幻想，喏喏連聲地脫下身上的米白色長外套給她。

「謝謝你。」

男人看著她踮起腳尖，嘴唇靠在他耳邊道謝。說話的熱氣噴灑在敏感的耳廓上，令他那裏好像變得更腫脹了。

「不，不用。」他慌張地回應，隨後呆怔的看著女人穿上他的外套離開的背影，近乎無力地靠著牆緩緩滑落到地上。食指與中指夾著的煙放回嘴唇上，低頭看著自己精神奕奕的小兄弟，低聲咒罵。

赤紅髮女子走出這條小街道，斷斷續續的一邊哼唱一邊朝目的地走，偶爾還跳出幾下舞步，像是沉迷在自己的音樂世界，最後她終於在一間方方正正的建築物前停下來。她看著每扇窗戶的玻璃都被蒙上一層白色，窺探不進裏面的景象，深棕色大門緊緊的閉上，彷彿在藏匿著什麼，不能讓人輕易闖入。

手指輕點一下臉頰，她思索了一會兒，把綁在刀柄上的繫帶除下來，讓它將軍刀繫在大腿外側，又拉緊長外套的下衣擺，保護它免被別人發現，不過外套的衣領那處倒是脫到手臂旁，露出圓潤的香肩和白滑的肌膚。雙手放在胸下夾緊衣服，紅唇勾勒出一個嫵媚的笑容，碰上木門的指尖微微發力，推開了這道神秘的大門。

談話，賭博，喝酒，嬉笑，吵架，打鬧。揉合起來的吵鬧聲在大門被開、近門邊的紅色地毯被鍍上一層白色光暈、發出吱呀一聲時，瞬間被按下暫停鍵，裏面的人們不約而同的望向門邊背光站立的女人。

「……小姐，不知道擅闖民宅是犯法的嗎？」翹著二郎腿坐在沙發上的微胖男人喝了一口酒，將酒杯放在擺滿撲克牌與籌碼的木桌上，隨意卻又暗藏警告意味地說。

「在座各位大人會乖乖遵守法例嗎？」

在眾人的注視之下緩緩走進來的紅髮女人像是聽到笑話一樣，眼睛彎彎地笑說。沒被外套擋著胸部隨著主人笑的動作而一顛一顛的，甚至在小臂的承托下彷彿要跳出衣服的束縛，逃脫出來。

「你是這裏的頭領吧。」

不知道什麼時候，她已繞過賭桌，坐在男人旁邊的剩餘空位，胸部緊貼著他的手臂，她仰頭笑意盈盈地望著他說道「要和我一起玩麼？我好寂寞，需要大人的滋潤。」

男人將大剌剌地欣賞她那深邃乳溝的視線收回，轉而盯著她的臉，露出一個嘲諷的笑容「現在的妓女都是這麼饑渴的嗎？光天化日之下就直接闖進民宅求被男人操？」

「自動送上門，免費的，不好嗎？」她直接起身跨坐在他身上，這回豐胸緊貼著他的胸膛，內褲輕輕磨蹭他的褲襠，纖瘦的手指還不安份的摸，企圖潛入褲裏。

「哼。好，當然好。」男人笑了一聲，肥胖的手放在她的後背摟緊她。感覺到對方的胸部被這個動作壓得變形，他頗為惡趣味地笑說「只是只服務我一個人可說不過去，我的兄弟們也順帶拜託你了。」

在場的手下聽到都發出興奮又猥瑣的笑聲。他們竊竊私語地說「Boss之後我的。」、「嘖，這婊子真淫蕩。」、「身材真好，不知道捱不捱得住這麼多輪被操。」，甚至還夾雜了一些解開皮扣的鏗鏘聲。

「盡情玩壞我吧。」她從善如流地笑著點頭，用著很高興的語氣回應。

指尖輕撫上男人粗礪的嘴唇，紅髮女人低下眼簾，長長的眼睫毛掩蓋了她的眸子，投下一層薄薄的陰影。頭緩緩往前靠近，殷紅的唇微微張開，舌頭調皮的挑起來， _ **上面透明的唾液絲在燈光下反著光，像是誘惑同類與它共舞纏綿**_ 。

只是雙唇快要碰上互相擁抱時，她突然發出一聲輕笑，笑容的弧度很明顯，明顯得給人一種詭異的感覺。手猛然往上一揮，鮮紅的血液隨著她的動作也飛起至半空中，為這畫面伴奏的是男人瞪大眼珠子仰天的慘叫聲。

其他手下顯然也沒想到場景一下子由情慾變成這樣，全都人當場嚇得愣住了。

跨坐在頭領身上的女人往後歪頭，她臉上濺上了一些血，手裏握著不知道從哪裏冒出來的軍刀。銀色刀身也染上了些鮮紅，停留在刀尖上的血珠正一滴一滴的掉到紅色地毯上，暈染成深紅色。她只是咯咯輕笑著，赤長髮隨著她的動作而在空氣中抖動著。

「還呆站幹什麼！腦子進水了！？快殺了她！」還沒斷氣的男人捂住胸膛上不斷滲出血水來的裂縫，強壓住渾身細胞與意識都在發狂叫喊的痛吟聲，滴著冷汗向自家小弟們大喊。

聞到怒吼聲他們才如夢初醒，紛紛從腰側拔出手槍，槍口一對準臉上沾了血漬的女人的胸口就立刻扣下板機射出子彈。

呯！呯！呯！呯！槍聲彼此起落，子彈爭先恐後的從槍管旋轉發射出來，彈頭方向全都指向企圖殺死他們頭領的妓女。

女人只是悠閒的笑看著金色子彈朝著自己射來，她只是舉起銀紅色交替的軍刀隨意地橫揮。有些子彈突然一分為二，露出裏面的橫切面，有些則是避開了鋒利的刀刃，鑽開皮膚、在肌肉裏旋轉、嵌入體內。傷孔後知後覺的湧出血水，浸濕了米白色的外套，紅色漸漸的暈染開來。

槍聲繼續不斷，子彈愈來愈多的子彈沒入她的體內，外套早已被槍穿破了數不盡的洞。她低下頭看著破爛不堪的外套，頗為可惜的哎呀一聲，扯下它丟到地上，手臂上的小血洞沿著尚好沒被撕裂開的肌膚往下流了幾道痕跡。

「她就沒痛覺嗎？！」瘋狂扣下扳機直至槍裏的子彈全射出後，其中一個手下看著女人像沒事兒似的只低下頭顧著自己的傷口，無視他們的模樣，驚恐得向身旁的同伴大叫。

「嗯？完了？」她像是驚覺空氣中的子彈呼嘯聲逐漸停止了，疑惑地回問，然而回應她的只有沉默。

她用手指捏緊擠壓傷口，盯著它因這個粗暴的動作而倏然滲出更多血液時，只是輕輕感慨一聲 _ **「果然吃藥過量了……痛感太遲鈍了啊。」**_ ，隨即抬起赤紅眸子，瀏海半遮蓋眼睛，讓她的神情難以看清，只能看清唇畔的弧度和剛才一樣，一直沒變過。

「算了，不玩了。」

其他人的耳朵捕捉到她輕聲地說著這句話，隨即她驟然消失，然後就是一聲聲的慘叫響徹在全部人的耳中。他們驚恐地看著她快速跑到其中一個人的身前，用鋒利的軍刀深深插入他的胸膛並用力往下拉。濃郁的血漿噴灑而出，她整個人都染上些血色。

有人反抗不來，直接被她捕住直插心臟，即死。有人打算揮拳揍她，但她輕輕側身閃過，手臂也在刀鋒下一分為二，那人還沒尖叫出來就被割開喉嚨，溫暖的血液倒流湧入喉嚨，只能發出咕嚕咕嚕的微弱聲音。有人拔出後備小刀打算和她正面抗衡，但還沒斬下去就被反將一軍，被她用力剖開胸口，裏面的粉紅血肉、脈絡、骨頭甚至是器官都能窺見到一點，那人只是停格在錯愕的神情看著她而瞬間死亡。

「到你了。」她好心情的慢慢走回還躺在沙發上的微胖頭領面前，輕坐在沾滿血漬的賭桌上，笑瞇瞇地用刀尖指著他說道。

「怪物！」捂住傷口的他看著眼前人布滿子彈傷痕的身體，驚恐地大叫「你到底是什麼！」

「嗯……你居然不知道……」她有些失望地皺眉喃喃自語，隨即想起什麼，鬆開眉頭「唉呀原來我把牌子藏在裏面，怪不得你不知道。」

她輕扯掛在脖子上的銀鍊，牌子從乳溝裏走出來。她走近，將它舉到男人眼前，牌子左右輕旋，不斷地在反光，男人一時間看不清刻在上面的文字，於是瞇起眼睛看。

**_Red·Scarlett_ **

他捕捉到這個名字就瞬間驚恐了，流著汗看回她「你就是Red·Scarlett！？」

「對。」Scarlett將項鍊拋回後，笑著點頭「現在知道我是什麼東西吧？」

「傳說中Donquixote家族的私人黃昏人種殺手，誰都知道吧！」

Red·Scarlett，是Donquixote黑幫家族的私人殺手，專門替他們清除所有阻礙的清道夫。

雖然是叫 _ **Scarlett**_ ，但很多人更偏向將她稱呼為 _ **Scarlet**_ ，少了一個 _ **t**_ 。

**_Scarlet，赤色，猩紅。和她一樣，紅髮、紅眸、臉頰與衣服沾上血漬，整個人像鮮血一樣豔紅，刺激視覺。_ **

「為什麼要殺我！」

「誰知呢，我只是隻聽命行事的狗而已。」她聳聳肩沒所謂地回應，隨即雙腳下地，走到他面前「閒話時間完了，遺言想好了嗎？」

_**「……黃昏人種，命不久矣！」** _

他上下看了她一眼，像是放棄抵抗一樣，哈哈大笑地說，隨即被人一刀捅進心臟，始作俑者還握著刀柄慢慢向左扭。他嘴裏不斷吐出血液，眼球凸了出來，身體在抽搐，最後一口濁氣也呼出了，徹底停止呼吸。

Scarlett將刀拔出來，死去的男人因被她大力拉扯刀刃而失去支撐，從沙發上滾到地上。

她舉著被紅血沐浴刀身的軍刀，血珠不斷地滴到屍體上，她低下眼簾看著血珠們在它臉上跑出一道又一道的痕跡，揚起嘴角笑說一句：

「Adios～」


	2. Dominate Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to kill you, but also want you to kill me.  
> 我想親手殺掉你，但同時也渴望你親手殺掉我。

本來吵鬧的屋子現在一片死寂，米色牆紙也布滿了血漬，黏黏稠稠的，甚至還沿著牆緩緩的流下來，滴到地上。血與屍體的腥臭味若有若無的散發著，踴踴躍試的挑戰著人類的嗅覺。

Scarlett像在自己花園裏似的，張開手臂閉上雙眼轉了一圈，深吸一口氣然後慢慢呼出，她輕嘆一聲感慨地說「真香……果然血腥味是最能安撫我的情緒啊。」

她蹲下身，在一具具躺在血沐上的身體們左翻右找的亂摸，最後終於從頭領的那具身體上成功摸出電話蟲。本應是睡眠狀態的它此刻在Scarlett掌心裏，瑟瑟發抖的看著她，害怕眼前這個瘋癲的女人下一秒連它這種生物也不放過。

她只是笑瞇瞇的輸入電話號碼，拿起對講機，將它放在耳廓附近，聽著等待中的啵嚕啵嚕聲。

_咔嚓。_ 突然這個聲音取代了剛才副有規律的音效。

電話蟲本是驚慌的表情倏然轉換了，唇畔向下彎的弧度變成咧嘴而笑，嘴角快咧到耳朵根了，眼睛位置變出了一副粉色的太陽墨鏡。它發出呋呋呋的笑聲，對方低沉的聲線從它嘴裏出來。

_「喲，Scarlett，事件辦好了嗎？」_

「少主大人～」聞聲就立刻笑得眼睛彎彎的，她坐在其中一具微涼的身軀上，翹起腿好心情的叫喚了一聲對方的稱呼「任務當然完成了啊。」

_「也是吧，這次的目標是個弱小傢伙，你應該沒可能會出錯。」他笑著說。_

「當然～他真的好弱啊。」Scarlett用著親暱的語氣向他抱怨。手像是不甘於無聊、沒事可做似的，將軍刀的銳利刀尖向下，往附近尚算完整的身體開始玩解剖遊戲。

「我隨便用一個色誘而已，那個頭領就已經傻乎乎的直接上釣了。」 _ **她輕笑地和電話裏的男人開始細說，手微微發力將刀尖戳進變得有點僵硬的表面，腦裏則是配合動作幻想出【噗哧】一聲，刺進皮膚裏的聲音。**_

「他直接伸出胖手摟住我，將我胸部壓到變形。」 _ **刀緩緩向下進發，裂痕也緊緊追隨著它，內裏一些被包好、沒有風乾的鮮紅色水漿湧了出來，在身體上爬行遊走。**_

「還說在場有份聽到的手下都可以操我。」 _ **刀身撥開了裂縫，與皮膚緊緊相黏的肉暴露在空氣中，它是粉紅色的，裏面一絲絲的肌肉纖維被刀切開，分裂的傷口很完整。體內的骨骼與停止活動的器官也映進她赤紅的眸子裏。**_

「手下們居然也真的相信，有些還直接解開皮帶，蓄勢待發。」 _ **骨骼有些礙眼，直接用蠻力斬碎它。裏面的器官終於沒了保護罩，以完整的姿態顯露出來，她好奇的左戳右刺，新鮮的血水緩緩沾上了刀身，覆蓋了舊的深棕色血漬。**_

「但我會如他們所償嗎？當然不會啊，我才不想被他們操呢。」 _ **胃部、肺葉、肝臟等被刺破得七瘡八孔，小腸、升結腸等長條形器官則是被斬得七零八落。她好奇的看著停止跳動的心臟，內心想著裏面是實心的還是只包著滿滿濃郁的血水呢？**_

「所以，最後我殺光了他們了。」 _ **心動不如行動，刀鋒朝著目的地進發，它毫不留情地插進去，然後用力向下，裏面的汁水哧哧聲隱約的傳進她的耳窩裏。挑開一看，原來裏面是有瓣膜間隔隔開，嚴格來說不是實心。**_

_「全殺了？我不是說只暗殺頭領的嗎？」電話蟲突然皺起眉頭，對方的語氣也變得不滿了。_

「事態有變嘛少主大人。」

像是玩完解剖遊戲了，Scarlett一腳踢開玩具。力度頗大，本是胸膛向天花板的遺體翻到地面上，裏面破爛的器官有些掉了出來，微微探出頭來。

將翹著的腿放下，她從剛才被自己拿來當椅子，墊屁股的死屍上站起來。看著東歪西倒全趴在地上的屍體們，嘴唇彎彎的用著無辜的語氣說道「本來我快成功暗殺那個頭領了，我就沒想到他一看到我就叫其他手下一起進來玩，逼於無奈就只能全殺囉。」

語氣要多無辜就有多無辜，彷彿那個從一開始就打算正面進來殺掉全部人的殺手不是她本人。

對方靜默了一會，像是透過觀察自家電話蟲在模仿她的表情，從而揣摩這個聲稱的真實程度。

_「……每次都是這樣啊你。」半晌，他用著無奈的語氣回覆。_

Scarlett輕笑了幾聲作回應。

是的，她每次都是這樣。很多時候少主大人都只是叫她暗殺頭領就行了，別浪費力氣殺光全部人，然而十次有九次她都無視這項命令，建築物裏有多少人就殺死多少人，一個都不留。

她喜歡血液。 _ **人體溫熱的血液濺到臉上、手背、皮膚上時，彷彿隨著它的溫度而一起變得溫暖，暖意四肢百骸的擴散開去，她好喜歡這種感覺。**_

血的腥味也很好聞，在竄過她的鼻腔，與上方嗅覺細胞產生反應，產生的生物電波通過神經傳到大腦時， _ **她腦裏認為這味道是香味，而不是臭味。**_

_**所以每次殺人時都喜歡全身都沾滿血，恨不得沐浴在血池裏，享受池水的香氣同時也看著血水蜿蜒的從白皙的肌膚上流下來，在燈光下顯得閃閃發亮，令人不禁感嘆赤紅色的美艷。**_ 這也導致她喜歡用軍刀來當作武器，而不是槍械或是日本長刀這種有些小距離感的軍械來當作武器，不過這只是其中一項因素而已。

_「算了，你先回來吧。」_

「去哪？」她的指尖沾濕了些濕潤的血液，然後輕碰上牆壁，一邊慢慢行走像是散步一樣，一邊的在牆上留下幾道橫向的刻痕「是Donquixote家族的據點還是……我的住所？」

_「呋呋呋呋呋。」他發出笑聲「是回據點，我有獎勵要給你。」_

「好的！」

Scarlett揚起歡快的聲線回應，隨即掛斷電話，手隨意的往上一揚，將向屍體借來的電話無情地拋棄。可憐的電話蟲在空中下跌的時候，嚇到雙眼冒出淚水，害怕會摔死，還好最後是剛好掉到尚有些餘溫的微軟屍體身上。

她走到大門前，轉過身回望了一眼布滿殘忍殺戮痕跡的屋子，像是不捨似的深深吸入一大口空氣，彷彿將環繞在緊閉空裏的所有血液腥臭味全數吸納進肺部後，才毅然地轉回身子推開大門離去。

從一個拉上了百葉窗阻擋外來視線的世界，到走出充滿自然光線的世界，Scarlett不禁瞇起眼睛，抬手為視線投下一道陰影，擋住刺眼的陽光。待適應後，她眨了眨眼睛，隨即若隱若現的大腿肌肉線條驟然變得明顯，腳用力一蹬，跳上屋頂，灰色地磚上凹陷出一個鞋印。

前一步踩著的是紅色磚瓦，下一步踏上的是黑色磚瓦。她從不同顏色的屋頂跳來跳去，迎面而來的風則是拍打著她沾滿了風乾顏色血漬的臉頰與皮膚上，沒有束縛的赤色長髮也在風的撥弄下而在空中散開來，凌亂又肆意，掛在銀鏈上的牌子也被吹得叮鈴作響。

在高空遊走了一會兒，眼角餘光瞥見一所融合阿拉伯風格與歐洲古典主義風格為一體的華麗建築物後，蹬地的力度稍微加大，直接跳到它的大門前降下。Scarlett看著眼前宏大的別墅，笑瞇瞇的踏上一層階梯，輕敲大門。

_叩。叩。叩。_ 約莫幾秒後有人來開門了，女僕對於她身上黏滿乾涸的血漬視而不見，只是恭恭敬敬的把門拉到一旁，向她鞠躬示意。

「回來了。」一個高大戴著粉紅墨鏡的金髮男子翹著二郎腿坐在棕色皮革沙發上，左手指尖輕捏著杯的邊緣，右手則是抱著一個舞女，他的身旁人笑得一臉羞澀的趴在他身上。

站在他對面的Scarlett視線隨意的往舞女那邊掃了一眼。穿著烈火顏色連身長裙的舞女感覺到她那皮笑肉不笑、暗藏深不可測的情緒的視線，再看到她身上沾滿了血漬與傷口的可怕模樣，本是快樂的笑容有些定格，略帶害怕的往男人身側縮了縮。

「別嚇壞人了。」他用掌心輕拍舞女的手臂作安慰，用著調侃的語氣向她笑說。

「是是是。」Scarlett聳聳肩的回應。

「下去吧。」

他俯身貼到舞女耳邊說道，她臉頰瞬間紅紅的，點頭後就離開現場，留下Scarlett和他兩個人。

「所以，你說的獎勵是什麼？Doflamingo大人。」Scarlett不客氣的立刻走到剛才舞女坐的位置坐上去，抬起紅眸盯著他，有些陰陽怪氣地問道。

「呋呋呋，吃醋了？」Doflamingo像是毫不介意她身上髒兮兮的，伸手摟過她，笑瞇瞇地湊上去。

「不，怎會呢。」她低頭看著他潔淨的白色長衫襯衫觸碰上自己染上血色的黑色連身短裙，抬頭向他展露出一個燦爛的笑容。

他又呋呋呋的笑了幾聲，然後湊到她耳邊用著低沉磁性的聲線說了一句像是安慰像是承諾的話「放心吧，你可是我到現在為止，最喜歡、最重要的女人啊。」

這是什麼？想打著愛的名號來支配她嗎？

_**……他並不需要這樣做。** _

Scarlett笑了出聲，將叫他的稱呼變回去「你該知道我的過去吧，我才不會對這種事介意呢，少主大人。」

Doflamingo盯著她的笑容，然後意義不明的哼笑一聲來回應她。他從褲袋裏掏出一樣東西丟給她「這是獎勵，收下吧。」

她舉起瓶子左看右看，她看著藥物標籤上的文字，有些疑惑地回望「你說的獎勵就是célébrer？」

「是改良版célébrer。」他後背倚在沙發上，喝了一口棕黃色的酒，笑著娓娓道來「身體能力能大幅提升。雖然代價是毒癮性比原來的更強， _ **但黃昏人種本來就必須服用célébrer吧**_ ，這點應該無傷大雅。」

「嗯……」她舉起瓶子仔細地觀察「這是你和Beasts家族的交易產品嗎？」

「對。」他應了一聲「Kaido想組織一群由黃昏人種組成的部下，你聽過這件事吧。」

「原來如此……所以這也算是專屬於我的獎勵啊。」

Scarlett喃喃自語，隨即扭開蓋子，隨意地仰起它將裏面的藥丸倒進口裏，只是幾秒後卻被一隻寬大的掌心用力壓下自己的動作。她側過頭望向身邊人，只見Doflamingo難得微皺眉頭不滿地說：

「你該知道這種藥別一次過吃太多。」

_**「沒所謂吧，你又不是不知道我已經吃垮了身體。」**_ 她笑了笑，狀似很輕鬆平常地回應「看看這堆傷口吧，我幾乎都感覺不到痛楚。」

她揚起左手遞到他眼前看，上面幾個已經停止流血、血跡乾涸、甚至已經隱隱想結痂的黑紅色血洞映進粉色墨鏡，再映進他的眼裏。Doflamingo看了一會兒才露出笑容「真是強大的愈合能力啊。」

「是嗎，還好吧。」她沒所謂地回應，接著又輕捏著身上的衣服上下地扯，露出來的乳溝的長度時長時短，抱怨地說「好熱，身上黏黏的，能借一下你房間洗澡嗎？」

他看著她一會兒才加深笑意地回應「好。」

「對了，那間屋子你打算怎樣處理？燒掉？」

「呋呋呋，已經叫Monet處理了，下次別再這樣做了。」

「是～」Scarlett毫無悔意地回應他。

「……傷口不處理？」

「放著不管就好吧，反正黃昏人種才不會因細菌感染這種小事而死。」她起身跟在女僕身後，背著向他說道。

在女僕的帶路之下，她越過旋轉樓梯與長長的走廊，才走進他的房間。看著豪華裝飾的寬敞房間，Scarlett不禁感嘆有錢就是任性，一個人住的房間都能這麼大。

她抬腳往浴室的方向走去，高跟鞋被她踢到一旁，赤腳踏上冰涼的大理石地磚。她抓住裙下擺往上一掀，露出沒穿胸罩、完整的雪白乳房，粉色的乳頭因她的動作而受到些刺激，變得微微尖挺。身上唯一剩下的蕾絲款式內褲也被她扯下來，隨意地全拋到淋浴房旁邊的角落處。

她扭開浴室水龍頭，帶著暖意的熱水立刻從豎直在上方的沐浴噴頭的小孔裏流出來，數不盡的小水柱從天而降的噴灑到她身上。

水珠們先是接觸明亮的赤色頭髮，從髮旋開始遊走，它們順著髮絲的方向經過瀏海、髮腰、髮尾，最後都一一滴落到她那紅色與白色交雜在一起的肌膚上。水珠滑落到乾涸的棕紅色血漬上，透明的水滴立刻滲入了些紅色，與血液融合起來，變得不再清澈。它們蜿蜒曲折地在皮膚上爬行，沿途走過手臂、豐胸、腰身、下腹、大腿內側、後背等不同的道路，只是最終目的地都是共同掉落到地板上，無一倖免。

熱氣蒸騰的白煙裊裊升起，水珠敲打在地板的嘀嗒聲環繞在耳邊。Scarlett仰望著不斷噴水的沐浴噴頭，對於滴落在臉上的水痕毫無在意，只是默默享受被熱烘烘的水包圍著而毛孔張開的感覺，還舒服得喟嘆一聲。

耳朵突然捕捉到門外響起一下細微的咔嚓聲，赤紅眸子快速睨了一眼緊閉的浴室大門，隨即又閉起雙眼繼續享受洗澡。

把身上的泡沫都沖走後，她關上水龍頭，濕淋淋的腳踝踏在淋浴房外的大理石上，水珠不斷滴落到地磚上，很快便形成了一灘水漬。

她直接伸手打開浴室門，笑瞇瞇的向來者揮手笑道「少主大人你回來了？」

Doflamingo並沒有即時回應她，只是維持笑容，不動聲色的將她那赤裸布滿水痕的身體透過墨鏡納入眼中。一會靜默過後他才抬腳走到床上坐下，手肘撐在大腿上，拳頭抵在臉側笑說「擦身子，小心著涼了。」

「不會的，過會兒就會變熱了吧。」

他看著濕漉漉的紅髮女人走到他面前，將他推到在床上，並看著她雙手鑽進襯衫企圖想替他脫下來。雪白乳房貼上他沒扣上鈕扣而露出來的胸膛上，二人赤裸的肌膚緊貼著， _ **他能感受到濕潤的水滴從她身上轉移到自己身上，那人的膝蓋還不安分的地輕蹭他那裏，彷彿在邀請在這進行一場歡愉宴會。**_

Doflamingo看著濕淋淋的頭髮在燈光下閃閃發光，他呋呋呋的笑了幾聲，隨即猛然一個翻身將她壓在身下，修長的手指立刻潛入她那沒有遮蔽之物的私處。聽到她嬌喘一聲，他俯下身在她耳邊噴灑熱氣「真性急啊你，看來我都不用做前戲了。」

「當然，我對你一直都是下面濕透了的狀態。」Scarlett兩腿纏上了他的腰，笑著回應「快進來吧。」

「呋呋呋呋呋，如你所願，Scarlett。」

在呼喚她的名字同時，某種東西也貫穿進入她的體內，她忍不住呻吟一聲，兩腿繞著他的動作纏得更緊了，雙手也環著他的脖子，享受著這場熱情的性愛。

「我有時候…… _ **真的很想被你殺掉**_ ，你知道嗎？」Scarlett壓抑著歡愉的呻吟聲，在激烈的晃動之中，雙手流連在他的後背，喘息著說道。

「我不會殺你。」Doflamingo抱起了她，二人面對面的坐著，繼續在她的體內律動。

「是嗎。」她因為換了動作而感受到體內的柱身頂到更深的點而又嬌喘一聲，抱著他後背的雙手不禁抱得更緊了 _ **「但你知道嗎……我同時也想殺掉你。」**_

他突然皺起眉頭悶哼一聲，抽插的動作停止了。

Doflamingo感受著後背傳來的一陣陣痛楚，盯著眼前笑得一臉歡快的某人，抿緊的唇再次勾勒出平常誇張的弧度，捏著她的腰的手加大力度，毫不在意這力度是否會留下紅痕「居然這麼大力來抓傷我，膽子真不小啊。」

_**「那你會殺掉我嗎？」**_ 她笑得一臉燦爛 _ **「現在，在這床上。」**_

回應她的，是深深一頂。

而她也因為被頂到敏感點，而渾身顫慄得叫喊一聲。


	3. Dog won't follow the human rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you hear my sex call？  
> 你有接聽我在做愛的通話嗎？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 沒想到我更新了吧🤪🤪（其實是因為突然靈感來了

_啵嚕啵嚕，啵嚕啵嚕。咔嚓。_

「喂～少主大人？」從被子裏翻了個身，拿起對講機，放在耳邊，Scarlett懶洋洋地說「找我有事？」

_「你現在在哪？」_

「在哪……」她往左睨了一眼，身旁躺著的是一個沒穿衣服的陌生男人，看著對方還在熟睡的模樣，她的嘴角勾起一抹笑容「在別人家呢。」

_「……你該知道我不喜歡這樣的吧。」Doflamingo隔了一會才回覆。_

「知道啊，但誰叫你這麼久都不找我玩？」Scarlett乾脆坐直身子，棕紅的被子從她身上落下，露出了雪白的肌膚。粉色乳頭隨著乳房的擺動而在晃，她用腳撩開了被子，赤裸的全身暴露在空氣中，翹著腿向電話裏的人開玩笑「那我唯有自己找點樂趣呢。」

_「……」_

感覺到他透過對講機散發過來的氣場愈發不滿，她也只是輕笑一聲，說回一開始的話題「那麼少主大人，你找小的有什麼事？」

_「殺掉整個家族，你最喜歡做的事。」電話蟲重新露出Doflamingo平常誇張的笑容，順著她的話題說正事。_

「噢！真的嗎？太好了，謝謝少主大人！」繞著電話線的手指聞言頓時停下，Scarlett驚喜地笑瞇瞇道謝。

不知道是不是聲音有點大，把她身旁的男人驚醒了。他本是平緩放鬆的眉頭輕輕皺起，臉蹭了蹭枕頭，小聲嘟囔著些什麼，好了一會才微微睜開，睡眼惺忪地看著坐在床邊和人聊電話的Scarlett，含糊不清地問「嗯……這麼早就醒？明明昨天玩得這麼激情……」

「不早了哦，陽光都出來了。」

破碎間隔的陽光透過百葉窗照在Scarlett身上，使她的皮膚白得在發亮。紅髮與眸子在房間灰塵的陪襯下，也一併在陽光裏閃閃發光起來。

男人看著她帶著笑意向自己說的模樣，彷彿魔怔了，只是睜大眼睛地看著，覺得她和昨天的嫵媚誘惑樣子很不同。此刻的她很溫柔很溫暖，配上這句好像妻子般親昵的話語，他覺得自己被眼前的天使迷惑了。

「怎麼了？」Scarlett微微歪頭，隨即又想到什麼，恍然地說「還想來多一次嗎？真是貪心呢。」

她蹲下身爬在還躺著在床上的男人上面，掀起被子，然後直接跨坐在他身上。裸露的私處互相接觸，男人盯著眼前不斷搖晃的乳暈，喉結滾動，本是靜止的欲望此刻又被勾引撩起。

上一秒感覺還是個從天堂下凡露出溫柔笑容的紅髮天使，這一秒就遽然變成了背後伸出了黑翼表情很邪魅的赤髮惡魔。

感覺到自己那裏被東西頂著，她緩緩擺動腰身開始磨蹭。

磨擦間，男人感覺到自己的柱身有點濕潤，於是把剛才只關注乳房的視線放在坐在自己身上活動的女人的整個樣子上。

**_紅長髮被她撥在頸側，髮尾輕輕掃過他的腹部，痕癢感揉合著酥麻感漸漸擴散開來。她伸出殷紅的舌尖，划過因剛清醒而略為缺乏水份、顯得有點乾燥的唇瓣，唾液黏在上面，閃著誘人的白光。線條彎曲又美麗的腰抬起，修長的微涼手指握著精神奕奕的熾熱柱身，隨意地上下擼動，然後她嘴角一揚，緩緩的坐下去。_ **

**_從頂端開始，感覺到私處裏面溫熱的肉逐寸侵略，一步一步地包裏著柱身。男人不禁悶哼一聲，動作好慢，有夠折磨。赤髮女子聽到他的悶哼，輕笑出聲，然後竟把身子微微往後倚，把正在張開縫口、吞吐著他的分身的私處完全展露給男人看。這種充滿刺激性的畫面完美地映進他的眸子裏，他忍不住低聲地叫了一下。女子的笑容不變，伸出食指與中指，在男人眼裏像是一幀一幀地，慢慢地貼在私處前，往左右撥開，撐大了開口，將裏面粉嫩的紅肉微微顯露出來。_ **

**_咕嚕。嚥口水的聲音好大。男人眼睛眨都不眨的，把這畫面一幕不漏地烙印在眸子裏、腦海裏、烙印在心裏。無法逃離，無法磨滅，無法自拔，他甘願被眼前的赤髮魅魔奪走自己的性慾與人生。_ **

**_女子感覺到男人的欲望漲大一圈後，直接坐下，把剩餘的一口氣沒入在體內，瞬間的刺激感使二人同時喘叫出聲，雙方的私處終於完美地緊貼交合。_ **

「這種晨間運動……真是永不會嫌少。」Scarlett雙手往後撐，熱情地擺動腰身，將身軀仰前傾，像是拱橋一樣。

她感覺到身下男人的雙手攀上她的腰側，用虎口緊緊捏著並往下按，迎合著她的熱情，於是露出魅惑的笑容，輕柔地問「你說對不對？」

然後因體內的柱身頂撞到她的敏感點，又忍不住嬌喘一聲。

_「……」_

_對面的電話蟲被扭到一旁，觀看不到通話者的表情，而且對講機也垂掛在小櫃子的側邊，因此Doflamingo的電話蟲只是毫無感情又盡責地重覆著對面傳過來的通話內容。_

**_交合的拍打聲 溢出來的愛液與撞擊融合時的噗滋噗滋聲 男人粗重的喘氣聲和女人歡愉的呻吟聲 因翻滾而導致床架發出嘎吱嘎吱的悲鳴聲 被褥被踢開掉落到地上時產生出窸窸窣窣的細碎聲音 吸吮乳房的啾啾聲 高潮時的尖叫聲 性器捅進喉嚨時的嗚咽聲 射精時的低吼聲_ **

_Doflamingo一言不發的，沉默地任由這些聲音走進耳蝸裏，手指愈發用力地捏著對講機，裂痕從平滑的外殼表面漸漸蔓延開來。_

_「呋呋呋呋呋呋呋！」他倏然笑了起來，嘴角咧到耳根，突起的筋脈顯現在他的額頭上。他像是愉悅又誇張的笑了起來，下一秒嘴角卻猛然往下垂，面無表情地掛斷電話。_

_「三番四次地挑戰我的底線，真是有夠膽大的。」_

_他低聲這樣說道，毫無感情的聲音迴盪在陽光照射不進、略為昏暗的房間裏，有著一種不寒而慄的陰深感。_

_隱藏在粉色墨鏡裏的眸子低下眼簾，盯著陷入休息睡眠狀態的電話蟲，伸出指尖，用指腹撫上對講機的裂痕，輕輕地抹了一下，然後勾出一個笑容說道：_

_「再有下次，我真的會殺了你，Scarlett。」_

_從來都是他來做主。他的東西只能是他選擇率先拋棄，而不是東西自己產生自我選擇權，選擇自己主動離開他。_

_不會有例外的。_

……

洗完澡出來的Scarlett拿著毛巾擦拭頭髮，感覺到髮梢不再滴水了，便拾起昨天和男人體驗性慾歡宴時，隨意地拋在角落位置的衣物。

她悠閒地抬腿，從蕾絲內褲開始穿起，接著再套上連身裙，再把鍊子掛在脖子上。用手背簡單地捋了捋頭髮，然後拔起刀子，三兩下的揮了揮，將它綁在大腿側。

她繞過還在床上的男人，拿起剛才一直垂在小櫃子旁的對講機，重新撥號給Doflamingo。

沒人接聽，不通。

可她卻完全不介意，只是在接駁到留言信箱時，直接報了一個地址，然後笑瞇瞇地說「少主大人，麻煩你了哦～」，便蓋上對講機，高高興興地走出大門，順帶還拿走一件長外套。

而躲在床上的男人像是沒反應似的，只是安靜地繼續平躺著。垂在床側的手有著一條蜿蜒的紅線，它沿著路線奔跑，最後走到指尖上，形成一個紅色水珠。變得飽和過重了，便滴下來。

_啪嗒，啪嗒。_

一滴，兩滴，三滴。木地板上多了一小灘紅色痕跡，鐵鏽味若有若無的在空氣裏飄散。

這片空間靜寂得可怕。

-

「是這裏嗎？」Scarlett從屋頂裏跳下來，降落在一幢建築物前，仰頭看了一眼掛在上面的門牌「Justice Bar……嗯，是這裏沒錯了。」

她背著太陽而站，表情埋藏在陰影裏。她伸手撫上泥黃色的外牆，像是覺得好笑似的，唇畔彎彎的喃喃自語「明明是黑幫，卻命名為Justice？……真可悲啊。」

自Whitebeard家族沒落後，他們所庇護的小家族也開始逐步被吞併掠奪，而她眼前的中遊實力小家族據點就是Doflamingo的掠奪目標之一——他要壟斷所有販賣célébrer的渠道，成為唯一售賣改良版célébrer的大家族。

Whitebeard家族的作風都是偏向正義，又願意給予小家族可靠的庇護，因此挺多人都很喜歡他們，聲譽不錯，只可惜頭領的殞落，導致一切都瓦解碎裂。 

在Scarlett眼中，身為走在和光明相反的道路上，卻又伸張著所謂的俠義，無疑是一個失格又可悲的家族。

這就好像一個妄想為正義而戰的犯罪集團，有夠諷刺墮落。

無聊，還不如少主大人。推門前一刻，她這樣想著。

感覺到門被推動，金屬小錘左右敲打著鈴鐺，裏面的人聽到清脆的聲音全都一瞬間望向她。

「抱歉小姐，這裏還沒開門。」其中一個亞麻色短髮的幹部露出歉意的笑容。

「我當然知道～」Scarlett豎起食指點了點自己的臉頰「門上面還掛著【Close】的牌子呢。」

「那你……」他皺起眉頭盯著她。

看著眼前這個穿得很有妓女風格的赤髮少女，那一臉像是人畜無害的詭異笑容，內心只覺得有一股寒涼的不妙預感經過。

「那是因為有要事要找你們啊。」

Scarlett撩開長外套的衣擺，抽起綁在大腿外側的軍刀，對於立刻臉色大變趕忙拔出槍械的對面群眾完全沒有反應，只是自顧地低頭玩刀。

**_指腹碰上刀尖，卻被銳利地戳破白嫩的皮膚，顆粒狀的血珠從傷口滲了出來。她將手指含在嘴裏，美妙的鮮血甜味在口腔中徘徊，再拉出來時，一條長長的幼細銀絲還連在手指和唇瓣上。_ **

她側過頭向他們露出燦爛的笑容「難道你們聽過殺人還需要分【Open】和【Close】的嗎？」

_呯！_

槍聲和子彈同時併發，撕破剛才虛偽脆弱的和平畫面。

Scarlett一如既往，不躲不避，隨意地揮刀斬斷向她射擊的金色子彈，任由漏網之魚直直地嵌合在皮肉裏。

痛感紊亂失靈，她只是揚起愉悅的笑容，享受著這片彈雨的演奏。 ** _槍聲的主調，彈殼掉到地上的和音，慘叫聲的副歌，倒地的轉調，鮮血沾上臉頰的點綴音效。_** 她享受著此刻殺戮的樂趣。

普通人當然敵不過身體機能超越常人的黃昏人種，地上遍地都是身體被割開的屍體。Scarlett打算把眼前最後一人也解決掉，然而當軍刀往前一刺時，卻被人快速往側一躲，還順帶開一發槍。

「嗯？」她捂上快速擦過臉而頰留下溫熱血痕的傷口，眼睛看著晃了出來的項鍊，眨了眨，有些開心地說「居然在這遇上同類？真難得！」

「閉嘴！」剛才一開始向她說話的亞麻色短髮男，眼睛通紅地反駁「我們才不是同類！」

「為什麼？大家都是黃昏人種啊不是麼？」Scarlett將他憤怒地射過來一發子彈斬開，疑惑地歪頭問道。

「違背了三原則的你根本連當黃昏人種的資格都沒有！」

他憤怒地不斷開槍，子彈不夠了就拾地上的槍，手指不停地扣下扳機。

「三原則……」Scarlett一手輕捏著下巴，一手則是隨意地向橫揮斬，微皺起眉頭努力思考，過了一會恍然大悟「啊，你指黃昏人種不能傷害人類嗎？老實說這種規則實在太搞笑了，有必要遵守嗎？」

「住口你這瘋母狗！」他失控地大吼「殺死我的同伴，我要你填命！」

「這稱呼不錯。」Scarlett像是滿意的彎起唇畔，並開始往前衝進行反擊「嘿，你的等級是什麼？是A嗎？」

「閉嘴閉嘴閉嘴！為什麼不管怎樣開槍，你這瘋母狗都不會死！？」他看著左閃右避，就算中了好幾發子彈仍是不死的紅髮女人，崩潰地大叫。

「因為瘋母狗還沒完美地完成主人的命令哦。」

Scarlett終於衝到他面前。她笑盈盈的說完這句後，軍刀從下而上大力一揮，將他的表皮剖開，一分為二。

_噗哧_ ——血漿噴涌而出，濺得她滿臉都是。

亞麻色短髮男失去力氣地癱倒在地上。無神的眼睛看著黑色高跟鞋的鞋跟輕踩上他的傷口，血液沾上了鞋底，將它染成黑紅色。身上的女人彎下腰，手扯過被她斬斷開來的鍊子，用著從殺戮開始就完全沒變過、快樂純粹、面目可憎的笑容說：

「畜生是不會懂人類的命令哦，何況是狗呢。牠們只會聽懂主人定下的命令而已。」

但這句他已經聽不到了，因為失血過多。

「才B級而已啊。」Scarlett看著他的項鏈上的牌子，失望地說「比我還低級。」

她瞬間失去興趣，將項鍊拋回地上，然後撥號給Doflamingo。

「少主大人，任務完成～」

_「呋呋呋呋呋呋，辛苦了。」_

_「這種任務真的太棒了，希望再多給我一點。」Scarlett踏上了一灘混合了很多屍體的血水，看著它泛起漣漪，突然回想起什麼，把話題轉換「話說少主大人，早上跟你說的那個地址，你處理好了嗎？」_

_Doflamingo頓了一下，嘴角揚起「……如果我說沒有呢？」_

「噢！你生氣了？」她眼睛閃閃發亮，興奮地問「你是不是生氣了，是不是想殺掉我了！？」

_「呋呋呋呋呋！開玩笑的，那裏已經處理掉了。」Doflamingo哈哈大笑「我才捨不得殺掉你呢。」_

「欸……是嗎？」Scarlett聽著他似真似假的發言，也勾起一個歡快的笑容回應「我還鐵定以為你要殺掉我，虧我期待了一下呢。」


End file.
